5 seconds
by StonedMonkey1
Summary: "No one appreciates their time on this Earth!", I yelled, my voice getting hoarse." Until it is forcefully taken from you!" I stared at Gia. "I need you to choose..." I said Mellowly.The look she gave made it certain. She wasn't going to make a decision any time soon. I looked at my watch. 5 seconds, 4 seconds, 3 seconds, 2 seconds, 1... Love Triangle.
1. Thank You

**Whats up guys! I just watched Madagascar 3: Europes most wanted, and I kept thinking about that AWESOME movie! So i wrote a story about it! **

**I highly reccomend that you watch the movie first! Not only is it awesome! But I might give hints about the movie! Sorry if everything in this chapter isn't neat my spell check is down...**

**Review please! **

"Alright everybody! everybody calm down!" Everyone stopped their afro party and looked up at Vitaly.

"We would not be here, in America, on our train without help from Alex and his friends!"

I looked around himself. Everyone was staring at me with great respect. But out of all the people, the "puppies", and Stephano, Gia stood out in my eyes. Why? Well her Coffee brown, elegant eyes and her blue necklace that must have some importance, just shone out of the entire crowd.

"CrakaLakin!" Marty said in triumph for cheating death for the billionth time. Me, Marty, Melman, and Gloria all huddled together and gave a group hug, which we did all the time, and suddenly we were all cheering.

"Ummph!" I grunted as something ran into my stomach wanting me to let go of my grasp on my food. I looked down and saw Stephano hugging on to my belly. I lifted him up and but him on my shoulders. He looked down at me, and in that split nanosecond i could see the thanks in his eyes for saving his life.

Wait... What? ... I guess i did save his life. Does that make me a hero? No of course not it was just me doing something for a friend. Right? Just then Stephano started to cry in my mane.

Yep. I saved his life.

But i couldnt do it by myself. Gia helped me.

_I saw her swing forward, and immediately i did a backflip and grabbed onto her sweet smelling, soft paws. _

_I lied to her when i first arrived here. I told her i was a American Trapeziest that would Trapeze over a lake full of swimming "Water Cobras" and then narrowly escape with a jetback and deliver balloons to the people of New York City. I'm surprised she believed me. _

_But now i was going to do it without any practice. Me and her... until the end._

_Then I realized that she saw something in me. Something no one else could when we first met. She gave up her safety for me. I guess i was about to do the same. _

All in all i saved Stephano and got away from that crazy woman. And here i am. Staring at Stephano cry desperately into my mane. His eyes were heavy and he was about to pass out.

I cradeled him like a baby.

"What are you doing?"

"Just go to sleep. Its okay." His eyes immediately shut and he was out cold. Probrably from all the adrenaline that coursed through his body before this. I started to walk away.

'Hey Alex! Where ya goin?" I heard Marty say to me.

"Im gonna put ol' water lion away." I started walking away again and finally i was in his room.

His room was covered in newspaper clippings about how Vitaly and everyone of the members were part of the great show. But that was old news. Its a tradition but old news.

I put Stephano in his bed and tucked him in.

"Thanks Alex." I heard him say.

"For what?"

"For saving me, for everything you've done to this circus."

"Just helping a friend." I sat down next to him.

"You've done more than help..." Apparently this meant alot more to Stephano than to me.

"We'll talk more tomorrow, just get some sleep okay buddy!"

"Okay Alex good night!"

"Good night..." I got up and immediately started to feel dizzy. Why. I felt tired aswell. What was happening.

I eventually got out of the room and started to head to mine.

"Alex?" i turned around and Gia was staring at me.

"Gia? What are you doing here you should be partying!" I said.

"Yeah but it got boring."

"Why?"

"Because You werent there."

I had to admit I did have a crush on her... I mean who wouldnt? She was so pretty, and talented, and... everything.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

I couldnt tell her i was going to go to sleep that would be awkward.

"Going to practice."

"Oh! I'll go with you!"

"Oh okay!"

So there we went off to practice, but i doubted anything would be better than the jetpack stuff...

Cant hurt to try!


	2. Swinging

**Hey guys! In case your wondering**

**"Whats the Title meant for?" **

**Well it actually has a meaning. One that risks everyones life. **

**Pissed Off: I'm sorry man! My first couple chapters set up the summary.**

**Saxxy: You can find out now!**

**Bloody Penguin: Glad you liked it! **

**Heres chapter 2!**

Our train cart wouldnt move for a while. I mean come on we just got into New York right!

Our trapezes were waiting. Still glowing Neon they stood there in all there glory. They were beautiful, but the paint I had to put on myself so my mane would glow purple was unbearable! It was a last minute costume design, but i hoped i never had to do it again. I needed something more comfortable.

"What are you waiting for?" Gia yelled as she took off towards the trapeze.

"For the right music!" I said as i turned on the speakers, put the song on repeat and took off after her.

**Right here you can listen to the song that plays here -** /watch?v=XLOMvPC1EzQ

**I really recommend you listen to this song it touches me when i listen to it!**

We continued to practice doing flips and such. Talking about how awesome the New York Zoo "show" went. Soon we just hung there from our feet, upside down , talking.

"It was so cool! I mean you just flipped right over those Cobras!"

"Yeah I don't even know how I did it! But honestly I think Stephano liked it more than any kid down at the zoo!"

We both burst into laughing.

"Hey what time is it?" Gia asked me.

"I don't know probrablly around 12?" I replied.

"Wow. Thats cool..." She said as she yawned.

"Want to go to sleep?" I asked as we looked at each other.

"Are you kidding? After all the blood thats rushing through my head!" She exclaimed looking at me.

"Yeah... Hey um, thanks for coming back, i really appreciate it."

"Yeah no problem! I think Stephano couldn't go on without you guys."

"Heh, Yep thats Stephano!" We both chuckled.

"Hey want to try something?"

"Sure!" she said as we both climbed to our sides of the trapeze.

"Ready!" I asked pushing my back against the very back of the door you can come up .

"Ready!"

"Go!" I yelled as we both sprinted towards the end. With one great massive jump we both grabbed onto the handles and swung until we were right in front of each other.

I wrapped my arms around her, and we stood there falling into the net, looking into each others eyes.

I saw Peace, Caring, Forgiveness... Love. Before a Banana could hit the floor she pushed her lips onto mine, and I loved it! I mean come on the girl that you have a crush on is kissing you! Of course your going to like it!

When I hit the net I immediatley let go of her and landed on my back, did a backflip and flew up to the handle in the middle, where Gia was holding on too. We stood there looking at each other. Hanging on to the handle we stayed. Adoring each other. I grabbed on to her and we fell into the net again. She grabbed me and once again i felt her sweet lips on mine.

Afterwards we just laid there holding onto each other.

"Haha... Nice to see you again Alakay!" I looked around. Gia was asleep. Who said that?

"Who said that!" I said as Gia slept peacefully. She wouldnt wake up. The blood that rushed through her head would block it.

"Dont you remember me? The one your father banished?"

"... Makunga! Where are you!"

" Oh I'm in hell. I died Alakay. And now I'm going to take it out on you."

"How did you die?"

"No food, No water, you know the necessities."

A watch appeared on my right wrist. But no ordinary watch. A watch swarming with demons inside. Some were black, some were a dark, poison green.

"Oh i see you like your new watch. It doesnt tell time unfortunately, but it counts down."

"Whats it count down too?"

"Your death."


	3. Tick Tock

**Hey guys! This chapter took longer than usual because I really wanted to focus on Gias accent ... also I lost my charger for my computer.**

**Sorry: Its okay man! I know alot of my stories start off with my summary! but I let it slide and saved it for last.**

**Saxxy: Here ya go!**

**Bloody Penguin: Dont jump to conclusions because what your thinking is wrong (No offense) But there is alot more to the story than that!**

**TheSaiyajinFlame: Yeah thanks for the advice I really needed it!**

"What?" Knowing Makunga this wasn't a joke, this was real.

Of course my first instinct is too pull it off, so immediately I pull it off.

"Agh!" It would not coming off.

"I wouldn't do that Alakay, not unless you want to lose your arm." He popped up in front of me. Except he was transparent

"What are you talking about!"

"You see, here in Hell, we have alot of cool things. One of those things is what we call a "la mort en quelques minutes", or Death in minutes. And the other thing is that when it appeared on your arm, it was branded on your skin. Charming isn't it?"

I began to panic.

"Why me!"

"Ooh might want to tone it down Ally! You might wake up your girlfriend!"

"She is not my..." Was she?

"Good, keep thinking that." Was he bluffing? What did all of this mean.

"Look at your watch."

I took a closer look. The handles of the watch were swirling with, staying with my previous thoughts, poison green and black demons all merged together, and let me tell you there red eyes were a sight to see. At the bottom handle there was a ...

"A pause button?"

"Yes. And I highly recommend that you press it. You see it stops time for a limited amount of time. You can stop the pause early though. You might want to press it Alex. Believe me Alex I know you don't want to look psycho in front of that girl. Talking to nothing will certainly help that!"

Well at least he isn't calling her my girlfriend.

"I know I'm not its because she _will_ deceit you."

"No she wont!... Wait how are you reading my thoughts?"

"Dude, I'm a demon?"

"Oh yeah..." I reached down and pressed the button. It was like a recorder button. It was pressed in and was glowing a bright, light green.

"Nothing happened?" I yelled.

"No time did stop, but don't get so happy. The time on your watch will keep counting down."

I looked down at my watch... Nothing.

"Oh thank you for reminding me! I almost forgot to set your time!"

He flicked his wrist and bam!

0: 30:23:59

0 years, 30 days, 23 hours, 58 seconds. All in blood red.

"A month?"

"Well yeah I want to have some entertainment! You cannot believe what will happen this month! I can see into the future Alex... I know what happens to you."

What was going to happen this month?

"Oh and don't worry if anyone notices your watch then it will turn into a regular watch. To you it will count down, to them it will tell time."

"Why wont it tell time to me?"

"Alakay, you sweet innocent boy, why would you want to know what time it is, when your own time is running out?"

He was right. I had to make every second count.

"Let me see here anything else?" He took out a handbook, and put on his glasses."Um here we go, One more rule. There are loop holes Alex. Loop holes to stop your time and actually might give you some!"

"What are the loop holes?"

"Well it wouldn't be a loop hole if I told you!"

"Why wont you close the loop hole then? If you want me to die then why keep them!"

"Well if there is more time, then more drama! I cant wait until you find out this one. I know you will though Alex, You were always a smart boy."

It made a little bit of sense.

"I guess I'm done here. Your pausing only lasts 5 minutes Alex. Use it wisely because it has a 20 minute recharge."

I understood, I mean it wasn't that hard to decipher. I was going to die.

"Oh Alex One tiny last thing."

"What?"

"If you tell her or anyone else... You and Them will die. So don't tell her."

"Why cant I talk to her! What do you want me to do! Pretend everything is okay!"

"Oh you wont want to talk to her. In 5 days go to her room." What was he getting at?

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

He vanished. I looked at my watch, The pause button was no longer glowing. It was recharging. Great already lost 5 minutes.

"Alex? You okay?"

"Y-... Yeah Gia I-I'm okay."

"Bad dream, No?"

"No..."

"Okay, I'm going to sleep okay?"

"Okay. Night Gia."

"Night Alex... And by the way, Not bad for a first date." She thought this was a date? Well i guess i kind of did too.

_"You see?" _I heard Makunga say in my head.

_"Kiss her goodnight!"_

"Why are you helping me?" I thought, almost saying it out loud.

_"Because I want the best of this show. And lets face it, you want the best of yours don't you?"_

He got me there. I reached down and kissed her on her cheek. Immediately both of our cheeks blushed as bright as the lights of my time on my watch ticking down...

_Tick, Tok..._

__** I just have a minor note here. From here on out when Makunga talks to Alex telepathically, it will be in Italics. Review Please!  
**


	4. I'm Fine

**Whats up guys! Sorry for the late update! I've been having puppy problems. None of the less here's the next chapter! Sorry it's so short!**

I woke up the next morning. It had been 4 days since me and Gia had our first "date" and everything is going great! I can't say that I havent enjoyed every second with her.

Speaking of seconds, I checked my watch.

26: 12: 18: 09

26 days left? Well I did spend most of my time with Gia. Loopholes... I need to find one. Lets see... Hell is negative, Heaven is positive. So if Hell is negative, it's bad. So do I need bad things to happen to me?

I clenched my fist into a ball and slammed it in my stomach. I felt like last nights dinner was about to be seen again. But I held it in.

I was breathing hard for 5 minutes but I slowly caught my composure once again.I raised my right hand.

27: 12: 13: 03

An extra day? Wow thank god (Literally) for loopholes

_"I've seen you discovered a loop hole. I knew you were smart enough nephew."_

"Yes I have. And I'm not your nephew. Anything else you want to tell me?"

_"Yes, Remember what I said 5 days ago?"_

I pondered for a while.

_"Let me refresh you. I said that you had to go to Gias room in how many days."_

" umm... I dont know 5?"

_"Yes... and how many days has it been?"_

" Four."

_"Well That day counted as well. Go to her room now."_

"No."

_"Why not?"_

"Because if I do, I'm pretty sure I'd regret it."

_"You will. Thats why you must."_

"You can't make me."

_"Poor, poor Alex... I gave you your time... I can take it away."_

I really thought about it. Was he bluffing? Could he really? Well I wasn't really doubting it... If he could read minds then definately he could kill me in a second.

"Fine."

I got up and made my journey through the barren hallways. No one was in there carts anyways I mean it was 12 PM... wait, what? I slept through half of the day?

That didnt matter. I kept going through the carts and soon found myself in front of Gias cart.

_"Look inside Alex..."_

At first I was hesitant, but finally I took a look inside. I ran away from the sight and, despite running into a bunch of stuff of whoevers cart I was in, finally made it outside of the train carts.

I felt like throwing up, actually I didn't feel like it. I was. I put my huge paw over my mouth and sprinted.

Running through the immense grass out side of the train I saw everyone practicing their special abilities. Gloria and Melman on the tightrope dancing. Stephano and Marty being launched out of cannons, and the pups flying with their rocket boots and so on.

I made it to the end of the meadow after what seemed like forever. I decided to... well you know... let "loose". Soon after I was done I was left with a big pile of vomit looking at me.

"Alex! Are you okay!" I heard Gloria yell all the way across the meadow. Only to hear a thousand more yells of concern.

Using my reserves of strength I pushed myself up and limped over to the train cart.

Finally I reached the hunk of hot metal known as a train. I was so weak I fell on my knees. dI put my paws on the burning, scorching metal. It burned... alot! No doubt my paws would be sensitive later. But that was nothing compared to what I just saw.

I just saw Vitaly and Gia... kissing! But not just regular kissing, but... passionate, lustful kissing. I thought they were like brother and sister! I was so wrong! Eggh.

Great I'm going to throw up again...

"Alice! Are you okay?" I heard Stephano say behind me.

"No..." I looked at my watch, and inside behind the blood red numbers counting down my life, there was Makunga looking at me. Winking at me...

"Melman check him!" I heard Gloria demand.

"Just hold on Alex." I heard Melman say as he desperately tried to bring his neck down torwards me.

"I'm okay you guys!" I said.

"But you just say _no_!" Stephano yelled.

"I said I'm FINE!" I yelled at Stephano. Glaring my teeth. His eyes were scared, frightened,... terrified.

He looked at me and I looked at him. Tears began to form in his eyes, and he ran off. Just like that.

Friend number 1: Gone.

I mean I didn't mean to snap but... I dont know. Something inside of me broke. I think it was my heart. And when my heart broke I guess my caring and forgiveness went with it.

" Man what is wrong with you!" I heard Gloria yell at me.

"I dont know Alright!" I said as I looked at her.

She swung her arm back and It slammed into my chest.

I looked one last time at my watch.

35: 11: 56: 34

A week?

And suddenly everything went black.


	5. See ya!

**Whats up guys! Sorry for the late update! I am working on another Madagascar story. I guarentee that you will like it! It's awesome! Anyways here's the next chapter!**

**Jake: Thanks man! My puppy is getting better. Thank god! Thanks man I really appreciate the sympathy!**

**TheBeatlesMopTop: Haha yeah! And I wouldn't call Gia a slut... Thats not what I'm going for lol!**

**Ghostukine: Sorry about that! Don't worry it will be over soon... or will it?**

**Bloody Penguin: CONTINUING!**

**Amazing: Thanks for being pumped! Here you go!**

**Burning Fate: Stephano will be back soon enough!**

**...**

Oww. Was the first word that came to mind. I said that because my chest was hurting so incredibly bad. It was as if my ribs were collapsing on my lungs! I felt like dying. Right there and then on my bed. Wait? My bed?

I turned my head so I could see what happened and heres the thing:

1. I was in my room.

2. It was night time.

3. Gia was laying next to me... What?

What was happening? I dont remember anything!

"Alex?" Gia said looking at me. Her eyes red with droopiness.

"Gia." I said looking at her my eyes wide and awake. What was she doing? She never slept with me before I got hurt!

I looked at my watch. But before I could see the time, I clenched my eyes shut from the pain eminatting from my chest.

"Alex! You okay?" Gia said, looking at me with caution.

"What happened?" I said ignoring her question. I wouldn't be in this pain if it wasn't for her and her smooching.

"You've been knocked out for 4 days!" Gia said.

My eyes opened wide. 4 days? Thats crazy.

"We been on shifts for watching you." Gia said.

"Oh yeah?" I said as I desperately tried to push myself up into a sitting position. The fire radiating from my chest growing.

"Ci, though Stephano was no too happy about stand and watch sleep."

I remembered Stephano, and how I hurt him. He was a sensitive soul, and I took out my unknown hidden anger out on him.

"Why does my chest hurt?" I asked, wanting a immediate answer.

"Didn't you notice?"

I looked down. A huge white strap of gauze hung all around my chest. Something bad happened.

"What happened?" I half screamed my scaredness increasing in a matter of seconds.

"Gloria... She hit you in the Sternum! Ribs Fractured!" Gia tried to scramble up words that made a little bit of sense.

"Penguins opened you and fixed ribs!" She said.

I got up and immediately regretted it. The pain shot up from the center of my chest and spread like wildfire through my body. Although It took me a while to get to my dresser, I grabbed some clothes.

"What are you doing?" Gia asked.

"Putting on clothes. So no one will see the scar." I said as I threw on some black boxer briefs.

"Why? Everyone already saw your chest open. It was not pretty!" Gia said.

"Even more reason to put these on." I pulled on some regular pants, and a blue shirt.

Once I was done I began to walk towards my door.

"Where are you going?" Gia asked me.

"Settle something."

...

I was in front of Vitalys room. What was I about to do?

"Vitaly!" I yelled. I didn't care if I woke up even more people around me, I had to get out of here.

"Oh Alexz! Come in!" Vitaly said as I entered his room. I pushed him up against the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO GIA!" I yelled.

"Vat do you mean Alex!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"

"Listen ve are not brother and sister no matter vat people tell you! I merely took her in, When I vas enrolled in Circus!" So thats how they met.

"I DONT CARE!" I said as I unseathed my claws, ready to attack. I saw Vitalys eyes. They were angry, apparently threatening Vitaly activated some kind of defense mechanism.

He pushed me back about 5 feet away. And boy was my chest hurting. My back was against the wall.

"VITALY!" Gia yelled.

I turned around she was screaming outside of the door, and while I saw her I didn't see Vitaly reach around for a knife on his table.

When I turned around I barely had time to react when the knife went flying. I closed my eyes ready to feel the impalement of my already broken chest

Click!

... Nothing happened. Was I dead? Well that really didn't hurt at all. I opened my eyes.

The knife was right in front of my right eye. The edge a milimeter away from my retina. Apparently I pressed the pause button on my watch on instinct. I looked around me and noticed that If he missed me, the knife would've went through the window and would have penatrated Gia. I grabbed the handle of the knife and held on tight.

The sound of a bottle rolling off the floor was the only thing heard. I looked around. Vitaly was staring at me blankly. Well apparently I just stopped his knife in midair so of course he would look astonished.

"Alice?" I heard Stephano say. I looked to my left and in the dark corner Stephano peeked out. I was sure I interrupted a conversation between Vitaly and Stephano.

"How did you do vat?" I heard Vitaly say. He was blown away, He never missed as far as I knew.

"Alex!" I heard Gia say behind me.

"Alice you can be a knife catcher!" Stephano said obviously seeing the "remarkable" talent I posessed.

"I'm sorry Stephano, for everything 4 days ago, but I can't be a knife catcher."

"Why can't you?" I heard him say slightly let down, but slightly lifted up from my apology.

"Because I quit." I said as his eyes turned from adorment, to confused.

Silence was all I heard, because thats the only noise that was made.

"Why Alice!" Stephano yelled falling on the floor crying.

"How did you catch vy knife?" I heard Vitaly say, Still petrified that I caught his knife.

"Well... We all have our secrets... Don't we Gia?" I said as I looked at her in the corner of my eye.

I took the knife in my hand and threw it at the wall. Into a extremely small ring that even Vitaly couldn't fit through.

I turned around and left the room. I raised my hand.

"See ya!" I said as I walked towards my room, ready to pack.

**Sorry If it was rushed! I finished this at 1:00 in the morning... Night!**


	6. Time

**Hey guys! Here's my next chapter! I have been busy lately but I will really try to update for you guys! I just realized, after reviewing all of my chapters, that I haven't been describing as much as I should have. **

**Bloody Penguin: Thanks! I'll try to be more descriptive! Thanks for understanding! Glad you're enjoying the story!**

**TheBeatlesMopTops: Haha no! I couldn't stop laughing at the thought before I wrote that! And yes I am trying to go all dark on the characters, (Even if they are out of character and written poorly). Yeah she DEFINITELY is a cheater! Thanks I dont really try to hard on the accents though! Thanks man! Love your username!**

**DCKitty-21: Yeah! I made him leave! I made him leave his friends and family! Everyone who cares for him, he ran away from! You grasp the concept of him leaving, You will know where he goes soon enough! (Lol feel like Makunga!)**

**UzuriCasca: Thanks! If you love this story you're gonna love my next two stories! Way more intense! And based off of two hit movies! Thanks but I cant help but hear a tiny part of me say "You rushed..."**

**Guest: It might! You never know!**

**Guest2: I bet you can! I could in-vision it when I wrote it. (Just not in a perverted way(No offense)) haha Thanks! I will try to update as much as I can! and BTW when I'm done with this story, you should read my other ones!**

**pandaman67: Yes... Yes indeed... :'(**

**Larkiey: Thanks glad it's interesting!**

** : I WILL! I WILL! I WILL! ITS RIGHT HERE!**

**Guest3: Yeah I guess that would make sense. But what does he have to live for now? Everything from him is gone. Time is nothing now. (Ps I'm pretty sure he would die!) Thanks for reviewing dude!**

**Thanks for reviewing you guys! The more reviews I get the more focused I am on the story!**

_"Alex! What are you doing up so early?" Melman asked._

_"I'm leaving Melman." His eyes immediately drained all droopiness as he stared at me._

_"Did you tell Marty? What about Gloria?"_

_"I can't tell them!"_

_"Why Not?"_

_"Because you're the only one that would wake up!" _

_"Oh yeah... Gloria always does say she needs her beauty rest."_

_"Yeah but I got to go, okay? Tell them I say bye!"_

_"Have you thought this through? ... Are you ever coming back?" Once I heard Melman say these words it hit me. Was I?_

_"Bye Melman."_

_..._

30: 24: 14: 53.

5 days of my life gone.

That was the only thing that mattered as I walked through the woods at 12 In the morning. Nothing else seemed so important. My life was important right now. My life and how to survive. Where would I go? New York? Maybe some other time.

... Africa?

My dad... Well he was getting old, and I kinda did just abandon him... might as well go. They could use my help.

While I walked through the immense forest, The trees began to get closer, and closer, chewing me out, spitting me back in. My claustrophobia began to act up. I began to breathe hard.

But that was the thing! I couldn't breathe. All the air was being sucked out of me. I was dying. I was dying a slow painful death...

Wasn't that the truth.

...

I finally made it to a... Abandoned road? What? Where were the people? The people that would take me back to Africa? I mean! Come on it's New York City! Someone has to be here! I've only been here for 9 days! Someone should be out here.

While I was thinking about all of this, I didn't even notice the huge 18 wheeler coming straight at me.

3, 2, 1.

Boom.

...

_"Marty!"_

_"Alex!"_

_"Marty"_

_"Alex!"_

_"Marty."_

_"Alex?" Marty asked as we stood on the shores of Madagascar._

_"MARTY!"_

_"Oh Sugar Honey Iced Tea!"_

_"I'm swimming back to New York! I know I can't swim well but I have to try!"_

_"Alex sweety it's okay. We're going to find the people and there gonna get us back to New York."_

_Gloria said as she strangled me._

_"Who knows? There could be diseases out here."_

_" Like Lime disease."_

_"Thank you Melman."_

Tell me Alakay. How much would you give to have things just like that again.

"Everything..."

I opened my eyes. I was surrounded by light. But it hurt my eyes. Where was I?

"Oh your awake!" I heard a feminine voice say somewhere.

"Am I in heaven?"

"No."

"OH NO, I'M IN HELL! NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I DIDNT DO ANYTHING WRONG!" I heard a heart monitor beating fast. Was it mine?

"No no no! It's okay calm down! Your here on Earth. Your in our truck. You're safe!"

"... I've been told I was safe. I was told I had a home... Look where that got me."

Her face came out from the blinding light, casting a shadow on me. And her face... It was beautiful. She was like me.

A lioness.

She reminded me of my mom. And that truly made me feel safe.

"Oh no! You're going in cardiac arrest! Hang in there I'll help!"

I felt the immense pressure of my ribs closing in on myself. It felt like I was about to implode.

"What's your name?" I asked her. My chest tightening and hurting my ribs.

"Hazel!"

"...So I am in Heaven." Her face was stricken with confusion. "Because you're my angel."

"Hazel move! We don't have much time! He's going into cardiac arrest!"

_Time... beeeep..._

**Thanks for reading this short chapter! Review Please! Working on my next Alex x Gia story! Trying to be more descriptive though!  
**


	7. Trucks Hurt!

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating recently ! School is catching up and I haven't been on my computer recently, unless for school projects. And I have been putting most of my time into my other story "Choices" A Madagascar/Hunger Games story. **

**I know since I haven't updated, that I lost some of you. And that truly makes me a little aggravated. But it's my fault and I am going to make up for it. Somehow…**

**Anyways here's your highly awaited chapter!**

* * *

"Agh…"I moaned. The bright light continued to shine into my eyes…

I was so cold… And… You know those times where you can't stop shivering? Well this is one of those times…

The Light made my pupils dilate. My eyes had a hard time adjusting to my surroundings…

Then I heard a rock whizz by my left side.

I quickly turned my head towards the sound.

I was staring into a window. Outside, several trees shivered in the night.

And I was shivering as well.

Why wasn't I dead? A huge truck just slammed into me!

_Well Ally Al, You can't die, until your time runs out. Oh and I healed you double time! I just couldn't wait to see this month! _

Aww great… I have old Grey Mane with me again…

_Don't call me that! Oh, and by the way… the whole "Your my angel?" thing… That was the most cheesy thing I have ever seen! I mean seriously! That was really funny!_

I couldn't think of that now. Where was I?

* * *

I moved my eyes around until I could see where I was. The room was completely dark. The spotlight on top of me was the only light source.

_It was like a horror movie! The part where the girl gets eaten, when the zombies surround her!_

But anyways… the light seemed to make me disorientated.

_Maybe if I move it?_ I thought as I reached for it.

_**Ssss! **_

I touched the metal frame from the light. And it singed my fur.

I felt like screaming! The tears swelled up in my eyes as I held in a scream. It burned so bad! My hands swelled up like a glove, and a huge pink mark was left after it burned off my fur.

The tears continued to come down my face. I couldn't hold in that scream longer.

I looked around for something to scream into. There was nothing.

Tick, Tick.

I looked at my right wrist. It was still glowing green.

Immediately, I pushed the pause button.

* * *

I looked outside. The trees seemed to stop moving.

So, I screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I ran around the room , holding onto my hand while I screamed like a baby. Then I realized I was out of my bed, running around.

My legs pulsed like a vein about to burst.

I thought for sure, my vocal chords were going to pop. I walked like a baby learning to run, trying to soothe the pain. Then I ran towards the bed and lay down.

I screamed for about… hmmm… maybe 3 minutes? So that means that I had 2 minutes worth of pause left, I think.

30: 21: 23: 41

What? Has it really been only a couple of hours? Maybe I just went to sleep for a little bit.

_No Ally. When you got hit… You got extra time!_

Then how long was I-

The sound of trees rushing by got my attention. The 5 minutes were up.

* * *

"Wow! Are you Okay!?" I heard someone yell.

I turned my head towards the voice.

The Lioness was looking at me.

"Uh… Hazel right?" I said as I looked at her.

"Yes! Are you okay!" I heard her repeat.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" I said as I looked at her.

"Well its just you know, You just got hit by a truck, and you've been out for a week!" I heard her say with emphasis.

"Oh-oh yeah huh…" I said as I remembered what happened. A WEEK! I was out for a Week!

_Eh. You would have been out for a couple more without me nephew!_

"Well are you okay?" I heard her say again. Obviously getting annoyed by repeating the phrase, and me talking to... myself?

"Yeah… Never been better…" I lied.

SERIOUSLY! I JUST GOY HIT BY A TRUCK, MY GIRFRIEND (IF SHE EVEN WAS) CHEATED ON ME, I LOST ALL MY FRIENDS, DITCHED MY FAMILY, AND I'M GOING TO DIE IN A MONTH!

"Oh okay!" She said as she laid back down.

I couldn't help but notice her shiver as she laid down on the couch next to my bed.

I looked at my blanket… It was thin, it was cold… but it was a blanket…

**BUT** the thing is… It would be really awkward if I asked her to lay down with me!

Should I do it? Or should I just go back to sleep?

_Choose wisely Alakay! You may regret this chance..._

I heard in the back of my head.

Man Makunga is getting even more scarier...

And Its scary to think that he's getting scarier

* * *

**Hey you guys! Sorry for this short chapter! I have sports and school going on, so I try to update every Saturday, Sunday, or Monday!**

**Now I have a new thing I do! **Whenever I want I will ask a question that will drastically decide the story! So here is the question.

Should Alex Invite Hazel to bed?

**Thanks! Please review!**


	8. Intimidation

**Hey guys Its me! I'm not dead in case your wondering, Just really sick. **

**If I'm really sick why am I writing this chapter? Because I have been gone for a while, and for you guys.**

**The question I asked last month? Was **

"Should Alex Invite Hazel to bed?"

**Now the results are in **

**No = 3**

**Yes = 12**

**So I will make Alex invite her.**

**Just some minor notes to Reviewers**

**Guest: "**The story started outgreat but then it got confusing and just flat out weird. With hazel and the extra time... but it was good just hope itll get better. :)" **Yeah I know when I wrote all of this I got really confused 97% of the time! The basic thing I'm trying to get across is that the more Alex hurts himself, the more time he gets. Also Hazel is just another OC that semi important.**

Just to recap.

Alex got a watch that counts down his death, he left the circus because Gia cheated on him, and he got hit by a truck.

**Alright thanks! Review and rate! Have a good day!**

* * *

My Gazed rolled over to her sleeping form. She was still shivering. She was cold.

I moved my gaze to my blanket. Then it flowed back to her.

How did she find me? Is she the owner of this truck? Did she just happen to walk by and is just staying here until I'm okay? Is she a stalker, and/or serial killer?

But still I'm alive, and she is the one to thank.

She saved me.

Now I know inviting her over to lay down is a tiny price to offer after she just saved me in some way that I have yet to know about.

So why don't I stop being a JERK and just let her lay down. With me. On the same bed.

Together.

Wow… That just made it sound really awkward.

"_Choose wisely Alakay! You may regret this chance…"_

Was he right? Was he bluffing? He must be.

"_What do I do?" _I asked subconsciously, hoping for an answer. I pulled my legs up to my chest and pushed my back up against the Ice cold wall of a room so I was in a sitting position. I waited for a minute or two, which frustrated me considering the fact that my watch was counting down each minute of my life. _"What do I do?!"_ I exclaimed. I needed an answer. And my "Uncle" wasn't being very cooperative. "_Please…" _I pleaded. I needed to know. How Gia felt about me, how Hazel feels about me, how my dad feels about me… Hell, why not even how Makunga feels about me.

"_Do what you think feels right… Do what your father would do…"_ That was the kicker. It was an answer that I COULDN'T answer. What would my father do? He's so old now. Who knows if my leaving changed him? Would he just leave her to sleep, or would he give her a paw?

"_What would my dad do?"_ My thoughts tell me, that if my dad's life was ticking away, a second by a bloody, crimson second, that he would help her. That's what I would do too then.

"Umm Hey, uh Hazel?" I said half asleep, after the war that was raging in my head recently.

"Yes?" She asked as sweet as honey. It was obvious that she was as well half asleep. And it pained me to know that I disturbed her slumber. But why? Why was I feeling concerned for this lioness? Was it because she was concerned for me?

"Umm… you wanna? You wanna come lay over here?" I said as I squinted. My back leaning up against the freezing wall got even colder as a drip of cold sweat rolled off my back. The quietness filled the air. Then I heard the plastic covered chairs squeak as she rolled over to look at me. We stood there for a while as time passed. Which honestly was some time I wasn't really willing to waste.

"_Did I say it right?"_ I asked subconsciously. Hoping to hear an answer from both Hazel and Makunga.

"_Eh, in this reality yes."_ He replied. His voice was scratchy, and irritated. It honestly made me a little intimidated. But what he said racked my minds. Different realities? Parallel worlds?

"_What do you mean 'This Reality'?" _I asked. This conversation seemingly going by fast.

"_Well you see Alakay-"_

"Nah." I heard a reply from Hazel. Hazel? "I think I'm good here."

"O-OK." I replied. "Are you sure?" I replied. I knew that she wasn't comfortable at the moment, and- WHY AM I STILL CONCERNED ABOUT THIS!? _"MAKUNGA! What's going on?! I thought you said this would work!" _I yelled in my mind, demanding an answer.

"_Wow easy there Alakay! Why such a feisty one! You know… I love when my entertainment gets angered." _He replied calmly. Why was I getting so mad about this? It's her choice! What the heck is going on!

"_What do I do?"_ I asked as calm as I could.

"_Be up front with her. Be cool. Not the tiny, squirmy, insolent, little awkward weirdo you usually are…" _His voice trailed off with an echo… leaving me here. Clenching my fists in anger. The heat emanating from my fists began to wrinkle the sheets. His words began to sink into my brain. Making me mad. _"Hey."_ he replied. _"You told me to tell you!"_ He said as he began to laugh uncontrollably.

Hazel began to roll over, to the opposite direction of me before I took my chance and interrupted.

"Really?" I said as I looked over to her and gave her an 'Alex the Lion' quizzical look. She quickly gave her attention back to me. "You, laying there, shivering all night long? You're given the option to sprawl out on a bed and have a pillow to sleep on, instead of those plastic, dirty, squeaky chairs, and you say 'Nah?'" I replied as she began to smile.

"Come here." I said as I looked at her.

"How do I know I can trust you." She said. Her expression changing from happy to confused.

"Well… because I can trust you." I said.

"That's not a good answer." She said. Eyeing me up and down, changing her facial expressions rapidly.

"Well do you honestly think, I can hurt you, like this? " I said as I threw the blanket off of me showing my scars, bandages, IVs and such.

She began to smile.

"I guess not…" She said as she advanced towards me.

I scooted to my left, and I felt the IVs inside me begin to move. I laid my head down on my pillow. She began to get in until she froze.

"What wrong?" I asked as she stood there untouched.

"What if I hurt you by accident?" She said.

"Oh I think I can take it." I said as I remembered Makungas fast healing he was giving me before I began to pull the blanket up.

She got in and I pulled the blanket over her.

She turned her head towards me and immediately she began to blush.

"You know," She started "You're not such a bad lion after all…" She said.

"What made you think I was a bad lion?" I asked.

"Your mane." She replied casually.

"What's wrong with my mane?" I asked as I smiled. She looked up at me, and began to twirl her fingers on the top portion of my mane.

"It's short."

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**Hey you guys Its me just got to say that this chapter is probably one of my slowest ones, which is what I'm aiming for. I hope you had a great Christmas and I hope you have or had a great day!**

** Your criticism and kind words make me want to write all day and night! Though I can't, I hope you trust that I try my best!**


	9. Accidents Happen

**Hey Guys! ** **Sorry for the long wait on this story! I haven't been close to my computer lately and I want to apologize! **

**Anyways without further ado here is your next chapter! **

**(Gias POV)**

* * *

"It was just to see what it was like! I swear!" I yelled. "I never wanted to hurt anyone!" I said again and again.

It was in the morning. Everyone had just woken up. Everyone was searching for Alex. But only the people that actually knew what had happened were in my room. Which of course was the New Yorkers. Marty, Melman and Gloria, all in my room, asking me what happened the previous night.

"Yeah? Well your 'experiences' have cost us a member of the circus!" Marty said, using his curling his hooves to emphasize the word 'experiences', "Not to mention a lifelong friend!" Marty said as his voice quavered.

"I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt!" I yelled again. It was true, I did kiss Vitaly. But it was only because HE wasn't sure Alex was the one for me.

"You've said that a bazillion times this morning!" Melman said, in a paranoid but also calm tone. "If you didn't want to hurt anyone, then why did you do it?" Melman said as he brought his face closer to mine. Squinting, like he was trying to detect a lie, on me.

"Let me just tell you what happened that morning. No?" I said.

* * *

"_Come on Gia! That lion is not the right feline for you!" Vitaly yelled at me that early morning. Trying to convince me to break up with Alex. But the truth was, I had no intentions to break up with Alex. He was kind, silly, inspirational, and most of all. _

_He treats me right._

_He lets me do what I want. He trusts me, unlike Vitaly._

_But somewhere deep down inside me… I think, no I wish, that Alex was a bit more mature. He was like a child,which was admirable at some points, but it made my life crazy. I'm not saying it's a problem, Oh no, it was more like a issue. I don't know why he always acted like a child, he never really told me about his childhood. In the past 5 days we've been dating, Alex has been so nice, but more like a child than I have ever seen before._

"_It's not your decision Vitaly! It's mine. I say that I like Alex!" I said as I began to clean my trolley cart._

"_He is a terrible influence!" He said in an offended tone._

"_He saved the Circus!" I yelled defiantly, Trying to stand up for Alex._

"_He almost killed all of us in the process!" He practically spat in my face. I was angry. Why couldn't he understand that I liked Alex! Nothing would change that! But… our faces were so close to each other's. I could smell his musky scent. I was… Enticed. NO! I can't be thinking like this! He's practically my older brother! Besides! I like Alex!_

_Right?_

_I pushed myself away from him and turned around. I did basically everything to get away from his body._

"_But thanks to him, we are one of the best Circuses ever…" I said as I began to take steps away from him. Trying to hide the fact I was rosy cheeked._

"_Thanks to him, we have changed." Vitaly said, in a calm voice._

"_Change is Natural No?! And Besides! Wasn't it OUR dream to become one of the biggest, and best Circuses ever?!" I said as I turned around and showed my teeth._

_He stood there, Befuddled. And for once in an entire lifetime, I saw insecurity in his eyes. I was stunned for a moment as well, considering the fact that I, Gia, just won a fight between Vitaly, which was insanely weird knowing that he was the more dominant one._

"_You're the last person I want to get in a fight with Gia. You're strong, you're fast, and you're too beautiful to fight with." Vitaly said as he got closer to me, "It's almost impossible to talk to you without getting embarrassed…" He whispered in my ear. _

_I turned around. I didn't want him to see me. It was flattering what he said. Maybe a little too flattering. I put my paw up to my mouth. _

_I didn't want him to see me blushing. _

"_Gia…" He said as he let my name slither through his lips. "I-I have something to tell you…" He said with passion, and insecurity. Much like Alex was. Passionate, but at the same time insecure… _

"_W-what?" I replied as I got goose bumps. WHY WAS I ACTING LIKE THIS? _

"_I-I think I like you…" He said as his mouth ended right next to my ear._

"_W-what?" I said as I turned around to look at him._

"_I know I-It seems weird, your practically my younger sister, but in some way…" He whispered, like he was afraid someone would hear him._

"_V-Vitaly," I choked out, "I'm dating Alex. You're more like an older brother to me, t-than a…" I couldn't get the word out. _

_I turned around and prepared to walk out the door. Each step I took got heavier and heavier._

"_Gia wait…" He said as he ran up to me._

"_What?..." I replied._

"_One kiss." He said. I turned around to look at him. The look in his eye said it all. He was serious…_

"_Why?" I replied._

"_If you feel more sparks with me than with Alex, then maybe…" He said as he began to scratch his back. I swear at moments Vitaly was a more buff version of Alex. Insecure like a cute innocent child, but at the same time, buff like an adult._

"_One kiss?" I said as I looked at him. The feeling of Dominance over Vitaly was satisfying. And I wanted to milk up every second that I had control over him. _

"_One kiss." He said reassuring me._

"_Maybe..." I said as his ears perked up. And he began to smile._

"_But," I said as his ears went halfway down. "If I don't feel sparks, then you have to be nicer to Alex!" I said as his eyes lit up with excitement._

"_Fine." He said._

"_Okay." I said as I cringed my eyes closed, and began to move closer to him._

_I couldn't believe it. What I did was inevitable. I should have never… _

_But the sparks… _

_It was like I was kissing Alex…_

* * *

"That's all that happened I swear!" I said as I looked at the gang.

"Are you sure?" Gloria asked. Gloria was the only one out of the New York Gang that was taking this situation a bit more two handled. She would hear Melmans side, then mine.

"Yes." I replied relaxed knowing that Gloria was also to blame for this, considering the fact that she broke his ribs.

"Well… I think that's all we need to know. Guys let's go." Gloria said as she began to push her friends away from me, and out the trolley. Before she closed the door and locked it. She turned around and looked at me.

"What?" I asked as I began to advance towards her.

"So how was it?" Gloria said as she looked at me.

"How was what?" I asked, what this Hippo was trying to get at.

"You know… Dating Alex, Kissing Vitaly… What was it like?" She said as her cheeks began to turn red. I immediately knew what was going on. She wanted a "Girl Talk". Or at least that's what I think Americans call it… It was hard to talk about such a betraying thing that I just wanted to forget about, but Gloria was the most understanding.

"Well… Alex was a dream boat… He trusted me and let me do what I wanted… It truly was a great relationship." I said as I began to think. Was it his fault that I kissed Vitaly? I mean, if he just went the next step, and let me move into his cart, maybe this would've turned out differently… He was just such a child sometimes! "But Vitaly… It felt weird at first… But… I can tell you secret No?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Sure Girl!" Gloria said as she looked at me. I moved closer to her, My necklace began to jingle.

"When I kissed Vitaly… It felt like I was Kissing Alex." I replied as I began to back up. Glorias eyes lit up in excitement.

"Really!?" She said as she pulled her hands up to her mouth to keep her screams of a love triangle emanate.

"Yeah… But keep it on the down low!" I said, before I began to think of a better question. "Why are you so interested?" I asked.

"Well… You may not know this… Heck probably no one knows this… I used to have a big, BIG crush on Alex." She said as she whispered. Immediately I began to giggle. "In fact… I think I still do… And, C'mon! Vitalys hot!" She yelled.

"What?!" We heard above us. I looked up. Melman was looking at us. I followed his neck until I saw it end outside the window. He was listening.

Immediately he pulled back his head, and ran off…

Gloria ran after him in a flash. I never knew a Hippo could run so fast.

Then it hit me…

I just ruined another relationship…

* * *

In the Distance Gia didn't know a tiger was sitting in the shade… Collecting his thoughts…

_I don't know what happened. It seemed so perfect. The perfect set up… he perfect time… _

_How did Alex find us so fast, at that exact time?_

_How did he Catch my knife?_

_How did he throw it so precisely? Something was up... I need to find out..._

_And… Why didn't I feel sparks with Gia? I thought… I thought she was the one…_

**Hey guys! It's me! Sorry for being gone for so long! I reward you guys for waiting with a semi long chapter! **

**Sorry for Gia being out of character! I haven't seen the movie in a LONG time (Hoping I can soon) I apologize for not using her accent! I forgot that as well! :'(**

**Just to say:**

ALL OF MY STORIES ARE NOW ON SCHEDULE! (CHECK PROFILE FOR UPDATE DATES!) 

**So I am on schedule to write all of my stories in a specific time! This one came on time! YES!**

**Please leave a review! (C'mon I had to break into my feminine side to do this!) Also I have another question just to ask for anyone!**

Who would be a better mate for Gia?

Alex

or

Vitaly

**Thanks! I will try to update ASAP!**


	10. Dinner Rumble

**Hey guys sorry I've been gone! (Technically, I am taking a bunch of tests, and I don't have the time to update as often, in fact, I'm not even scheduled to write this chapter yet!) But Yes I am back for another chapter! **

**I asked you all last week**

Who would be a better mate for Gia?

**And the response was:**

Alex: 9

Vitaly: 4

**Wow! Everyone's rooting for Alex! But since he's with Hazel… Will he change his mind? Will Gia? **

**Anyways without further ado! Here is your next chapter!**

* * *

"So Alex, you feeling a bit better?" Hazel asked me, as she bit down into her steak.

"Yeah," I said as I looked down at my watch.

0:23:8:24:06

23 days, 8 hours, 24 minutes, 6 seconds.

"Never been better…" I mumbled as Hazel began talking to her older female counterpart, Sarah.

I don't know why… but I keep feeling very angry, ever since I got mad at Stephano… The only person that makes me happy is Hazel… when she hugs me, I just feel better…

I just feel like the world is a better place with her…

I still wear clothes, just to try to hide all the scars I have now… From all these accidents… Not to mention, the people in this truck, LIVE here… I wonder why… Do they travel a lot? Do they have a reason? Do the-

"Hey short mane." I heard as I turned around from the dinner table in the truck. It was Doug, Hazel's friend. He was standing in the corner, watching us eat…

Mainly keeping an eye on me…

I have been stuck here for a week… In that week I've met 2 more lions… And my mane got cut short all because apparently it got in the way of fixing my broken shoulder after the truck incident.

You've been introduced to Doug. That one self-centered cocky lion that everyone somehow likes.

There is also Sarah and-

"Now…" Doug growled, as he pulled me out of my thoughts.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of Doug, considering he WAS a lion, like me. Very tall by the way, at least a foot taller than me. Doug was buff, not exactly Vitaly buff, but somewhat close. His mane was as big as mine, but more of a black cover. In a way he reminded me of my dad. "Get over here." Doug pointed his index finger at me, spun his wrist around, and curled his finger 3-4 times, signaling me to go over to him. His point got to me so well, I almost peed my pants.

Doug had a wife. Yes I know, 'How weird! Someone like Doug can get a girl but I can't?!' Well the truth is… Yes.

You'd expect Doug's wife to be equally as mean, and judgmental. Except the thing that I don't get, is that Doug's wife, Sarah, was nothing like Doug. Sarah was warm, and welcoming, and just made you feel like you were her child. She made everything in this world feel right. I felt like I could talk to her about everything, even the fact that with every breathing second, my life was slowly wasting away… But I couldn't, as badly as I wanted to tell someone about how I was dying, I couldn't. That was what was eating my sanity away…

"Yes sir." I replied as I walked towards him. I tried to pull down my shirt to get the wrinkles out, even though he was watching me anyways…

Ever since I was able to walk, you know after the truck incident? Well anyways Doug has really been straining me. Making me do the dishes, and cleaning rooms, and fixing sinks and toilets… It's frustrating! It's getting me mad just by thinking about it…

"_Alakay…"_

"What do YOU want?" I asked as I looked up at the top of the ceiling, expecting for Makunga to be there.

He wasn't.

"What did you say to me?!" Doug said as he gave me a glare.

"But he-" I stopped myself. If I let it slip that I was talking to a ghost that was bombarding me about how my life was reaching 3 weeks left, then I might as well just tell him I want to kill him… "Nothing sir." I replied.

"You'd better not be having an attitude with me son, or you'd better get ready to combat roll into the streets!" He said as I looked him dead in the eye. I swear I felt a bunch of drops of spit go in my eye… Yuck.

"Sir I didn't mea-" I tried to reply before I was cut off.

"Doug, you better not be getting in a fuss with Alakay…" Sarah cut me off without even looking at us.

Alakay?! How did she-

"I'm not Sare! I'm just… Trying to get a point across…" He said as he began to scratch his neck, awkwardly.

"That's the same thing as getting in a fight Douggy." She said as she turned her head towards us. I suppressed a chuckle at the thought of big bad Doug being referred as "Douggy."

"Listen here boy… " Doug said as he stared deep down into my eyes. "You're going to your room!" He yelled at me.

"Doug!" She exclaimed as Doug demanded me to leave. "He hasn't even eaten yet!" She exclaimed.

"He doesn't need it!"

"He is a growing lion!"

"Hey guys?!" I interjected. They both turned to look at me. "I don't have to eat Sarah." I said as I looked at her.

"That is Mrs. Sarah!" Doug exclaimed. As he walked towards me, and with a powerful thrust, he grabbed the neck of my shirt and lifted me into the air. I squirmed, and struggled, but it was no use.

"Doug put him down!" Sarah said as he pulled a fist back, getting ready to strike me in the face.

"No. This punk has given me nothing but trouble. I've had enough!" He said as he glared his teeth at me.

"He may give you trouble, but he helps me around the truck!" She exclaimed.

I looked over at Hazel. She sat there in shock. Not knowing what to do.

At this moment, I felt a blast of courage surge through me. In a quick moment, I was ready to feel the punch.

He scanned my face, searching for a sense of fear, or a tear, or maybe just a little grimace. I didn't care if he hit me or not. It really was no reason to get mad about. I heard Sarah and Hazel both yelling at Doug.

"You don't get scared easy do you?" He said as he continued to hold his arm up at me.

"Oh I always get scared." I said as I continued to look him dead on. "I get scared when somebody else's life is on the line." I replied. I slid my left hand to my right wrist, and began to feel around for a button.

"Why?" He asked questioningly.

"Because-" I replied, before pushing the button.

Everyone stopped shouting, as well as moving. I tried to push his arm off of me, but his grip was very strong. I pushed harder and harder, and soon the neck of my shirt ripped, and soon the rest of the shirt held together by a thread.

It was no use of getting loose now. I pressed the button and the shouting began again.

What do I do?

_Fight back._

Not in front of the family.

_Just do it… Trust me._

Wow uncle never dreamed of the day I'd trust you.

_I never dreamed of the day where you'd call me "Uncle." _Makunga replied.

I kicked my feet up and pushed off of Doug, causing him and me to fall backwards from each other. My shirt tore in half from the opposite forces pulling on it, and landed a shriveled mess on the floor.

With a loud THUMP we both landed on our backs.

I lifted my hind legs up and coiled them as far back as my neck, and pushed off with my hands. I flew upwards and then landed on my feet, and immediately ran towards Doug, and pinned his head down and lifted my fist.

_Do it!_

"Alex!" Hazel yelled.

_Punch him!_

"Alex don't !" Hazel began to scream.

_PUNCH HIM NOW!_

I sat there not sure what to do… If I punched Doug, The family would get mad, and kick me out! Not to mention Hazel…

But Should I trust Makunga! He helped me before!

What WAS I gonna do?

_TRUST ME!_

"Alex!"

* * *

**Hey guys! How's it going?!**

**2 New OC's? Doug and Sarah? Things are getting hectic.**

**Now I have 2 new questions for you guys!**

1. Should Alex punch Doug?

2. Do you think Makunga is changing?

**Tell me in the comments below! And remember!**

**Your choice creates the outcome of the story!**


End file.
